


Hold Still

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [20]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Breathplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Another fill for the GatheringFiKi WinterFRE2018!Prompt 148 - "Hold still."Anders and Mitchell enjoy a little time together.





	Hold Still

“How does that feel?”

Anders blinked at the question.  He’d been standing here naked for a while now as Mitchell worked on the ropes wrapped around him and had spaced out.  He had already started to fall into that quiet place in his head, the space that sometimes happened when he and Mitchell played together.  The peaceful, floating place where nothing existed except for Mitchell, and him, and the sensations they wrought together.

“Love?”

Anders blinked again, and focused on Mitchell’s face.  He was supposed to answer a question, wasn’t he?  But he had forgotten what it was. Mitchell was watching him, waiting for a response, so Anders raised his eyebrows.  “Hm?”

Mitchell smiled.  “Already?”  His tone changed, becoming more authoritarian.  “I asked how it feels.  Are the ropes too tight?  Is it pinching anywhere?”

Anders didn’t answer right away.  He’d zoned out enough to have lost track of what Mitchell had done, so now he took stock.

The rope was dark blue, smooth and thin, but sturdy enough that he could not break it if he struggled.  His arms were crossed in front of his rib cage, palms cupping the opposite elbows.  Rope was triple wrapped around his wrists and forearms just below his elbows, keeping them in place.  Another triple wrap went above each elbow and around his waist.  From there it dropped to wrap around both of his upper thighs, but on his left leg the rope went down to make bands above and below his knee, and around his ankle.  There was a triple wrap that came up and around his neck, with a knot resting in the dip at the base of his throat that reminded him of the ties he wore to work.  Over everything, from his shoulders to his hips, Mitchell had woven the rope back and forth and pulled it snug.  The gaps in the ropes made a diamond pattern, and when Anders tried to move his arms, he could feel it tighten across his back.  It was intricate and elaborate, but effectively worked like a straitjacket.  It was silky against his bare skin and he knew he’d wear the pressure marks later when it was removed.  His cock gave an interested twitch at the idea.

Mitchell saw it and his smile widened, but his voice was still business-like when he said, “Talk to me, Anders.”

“It’s fine.”  It came out in a hoarse whisper.  Anders cleared his throat and tried again.  “It’s not too tight.”

“Good.”  Mitchell watched Anders’ face as he hooked his fingers into the rope webbing and slowly made a fist.  His smile developed a cruel edge.  “How about now?”

The rope squeezed around Anders’ chest with enough pressure to make it difficult to fill his lungs again after he exhaled.  At the same time, the rope around his neck constricted the blood supply to his brain and the knot pressed against the base of his throat.  His head started to swim and he closed his eyes, but then the compression was gone.  Anders opened his eyes to see Mitchell’s had gone black.

“Now?” Mitchell asked.  “Can you breathe okay again?”

Anders inhaled deeply then nodded.

Mitchell blinked his eyes back to human and stepped closer, resting his hands on Anders’ hips and leaning in for a kiss.  After a soft peck, he swatted Anders’ butt and said, “Table.”

Anders raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. He walked to the wooden table with Mitchell close behind, ready to steady him if he lost his balance. He stopped beside it, and Mitchell turned him and pushed him back, until his butt was against the edge of the table.  Mitchell gave Anders another quick kiss and a lascivious grin before dropping to his knees.

Anders took a breath, but instead of the wet heat he wanted around his dick, Mitchell nuzzled against his stomach, pressing kisses between the ropes.  Anders couldn’t see much beyond the way his arms were crossed in front of him, but it didn’t stop him from giving Mitchell a frown.

Mitchell leaned back and saw it.  He widened his eyes and batted his lashes before inhaling deeply and blowing a raspberry against Anders’ stomach.

“Mitch, what the hell?” Anders protested, unable to keep from laughing.  He tried to get away, but Mitchell grabbed his hips and held him in place.  “Stop that!”

“Not what you were expecting?” Mitchell murmured against Anders’ stomach before dropping a kiss there.

“Not at all.”  The brief levity had pulled Anders out of the quiet spot in his mind, making him more aware.  It wasn’t a bad thing but it was frustrating, especially since his budding erection was starting to flag before it really got going.

Mitchell didn’t give Anders any more time to protest.  He chuckled and said, “Let’s see what we can do about that, then.”  He bowed his head and dropped a kiss on the tip of Anders’ cock.

Anders bit his lip and sucked a breath in through his nose, anticipating Mitchell’s talented mouth.  His cock started filling again as Mitchell suckled the head, lightly tonguing at the slit.

The expected blow job never arrived, though.  Mitchell kept laying little kisses on the head and along the thick bottom vein, pursing his lips and gently sucking.  He tilted his head to lay a string of feathery wet kisses down one side and back up the other.  When he kissed the tip again, Anders tried to rock his hips forward, but Mitchell held him in place.

“Are you going to suck me off or what?”  Anders couldn’t keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Mitchell sat back on his heels, gave a thoughtful hum, and then stood up.  He tweaked the end of Anders’ nose, telling him, “If you’re in a hurry to get off, you’re going to have a long, unsatisfying evening ahead.  I’m of the mind to enjoy myself.”

Anders huffed.  “Tease.”

“Oh, darling,” Mitchell laughed, his accent thickening.  “You’ve no idea.”

At some earlier point, Mitchell had folded a thick duvet cover and laid it on the table.  He adjusted it now before spinning Anders around.  After a few adjustments, Anders was face down with his chest resting on the table.

Mitchell pushed up Anders’ left leg and fiddled with the ropes for a second before stepping back.  “There.  How’s that?”

Anders’ left leg was pulled up to the side, with his knee almost to his chest.  His right leg pointed at the floor, but his toes barely reached the ground and he couldn’t get any purchase.  He was grateful for the antique wooden table Mitchell had insisted they buy and knew from experience it was sturdy enough to take their combined weight.  He was also grateful for the blanket Mitchell had thoughtfully put down to prevent contact with the chilly surface.  Being pinned down and spread out naked like this, knowing Mitchell was standing behind him still fully dressed, made him feel exposed and vulnerable.  He loved it.  He nodded and said, “I’m good.”

Mitchell fussed with the cover, making sure Anders could rest his head comfortably.  When he was satisfied, he stepped back and surveyed his work.

Anders craned his head, trying to see what Mitchell was doing.  “We okay?”

“Yeah.”  Mitchell stepped close, leaning forward and blanketing Anders with his body.  “Just taking a second to admire my boyfriend.  You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Heat rose in Anders’ cheeks and he knew he was blushing.  He fought the urge to squirm.  Thankfully, Mitchell wasn’t in the mood to make him blush more.

“Hold still, love.”  Mitchell nosed at the space under Anders’ ear and dropped a kiss there before delicately sinking his fangs into the spot.

Anders wasn’t expecting the bite and gasped.  There was a light sting, but Mitchell’s fangs were sharp enough not to cause much pain.  Anders tilted his head to give better access, but Mitchell kept the pressure light.  Mitchell only took a few swallows before he licked over the bite to seal it and stepped away. 

Anders felt fingers trail down his back, catching in the ropes before skimming across his hip and down the back of his thigh.  He broke out in gooseflesh and Mitchell laughed.  There was movement behind him that he couldn’t see, then Mitchell’s tongue swiped over his hole.  Anders sucked in a sharp breath.

“Shit, Mitch,” Anders breathed before laying his head down on the blanket.

Mitchell ran his hands up the back of Anders’ thighs and across the globes of his ass, squeezing before he pulled them apart, exposing Anders even further.  Anders moaned when Mitchell speared his tongue into him.  Mitchell pulled back, going from hot and urgent to tender and soft. Anders melted as Mitchell ate him out, until he felt like he would dissolve without the ropes encasing him. Mitchell traced that tight furl of muscle over and over with the tip of his tongue, sometimes dipping inside, sometimes flattening out and laving across it.  When Mitchell pressed a knuckle against his perineum, Anders moaned again and rocked his hips back.

Mitchell said, “Uh-uh.  Hold still.”  Then he went back to what he was doing.

Anders was able to keep still until Mitchell reached between his legs and grabbed his cock.  Anders rolled his hips forward.  He couldn’t help it.

Without warning, Mitchell leaned back and slapped Anders’ entrance.

Anders jolted and made a startled sound deep in his throat.  It hadn’t hurt.  It felt like Mitchell had only used a couple of fingers, and the contact was not hard.  It was more surprising than anything else.  He didn’t get a chance to figure out how he felt about it though, because there was the sound of the lube being opened then Mitchell eased one slick finger into him, and then two, pushing deeper until he caressed Anders’ prostate. Mitchell kept stroking Anders’ cock while rubbing the sensitive gland inside.

Sparks of pleasure shot up Anders’ spine and down his legs, making his toes curl.  He fought against the sensations, wanting to cant his hips so those fingers could reach deeper, push forward into the hand encircling him, anything to chase the building tension, but tried to stay still as Mitchell had asked of him.  The struggle made him break out in a sweat, trembling from the effort until he was on the verge of release and could no longer help himself.  As soon as he moved, Mitchell’s hands vanished, leaving him breathless and empty.

“I was about to come,” Anders protested.

“Were you?”  Mitchell sounded amused.

“Fucker.”  Anders wiped his sweaty face against the blanket.

Mitchell chuckled, then there was the sound of a zipper and the wet squish of lube.  Hands grasped Anders’ hips, then blunt pressure as Mitchell’s cock slid into him.  Mitchell pushed forward until he was pressed tight against Anders, then shifted side to side.  Anders tried to roll his hips, but Mitchell’s grip tightened and he couldn’t move.  Mitchell pulled out until nothing was left inside Anders but the fleshy tip.  It was stretching Anders open, but it left him feeling hollow at the same time.  Time paused, hung between one second and the next, and Anders couldn’t feel anything but where he ended and Mitchell began.  The moment stretched out forever.

Finally, unable to bear it anymore, Anders whispered, “Fuck me, John.”

With a snarl, Mitchell slammed forward.  Anders didn’t have to see him to know his eyes were black and fangs had dropped.  Mitchell pulled back and rammed into him again, making Anders slide forward.  Mitchell grumbled and hooked one hand through the rope webbing around Anders, pinning the blond in place, before starting to thrust in earnest.

The air was gone, Anders was unable to draw a breath, and the sparks turned into hot oil sizzling under his skin.  For a long beat there was no sound but the wet, slick slide of Mitchell’s cock ramming into him over and over.  He couldn’t move, the pleasure was building, and every muscle was a rigid line.  Mitchell’s hands moved to his waist now, pressing and changing the angle, and Anders greedily sucked in air while his head spun. He could feel his dick bobbing and leaking a puddle on the floor from the way Mitchell was pounding into his prostate.  It was almost too much, but all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and take it.

Then Mitchell stopped, pressed in as deep as he could get, frozen except where Anders could feel the throbbing inside as he came.

Anders’ eyes popped open.  “What? No!  Don’t you dare stop.”

Mitchell chuckled as he withdrew, pulling out of Anders and stepping away.  Anders whined at the loss and Mitchell ran a soothing hand over one hip.  

Anders wasn’t having it.  He kicked back the one leg he could move, but hit nothing but air.  “We are not done.”

“Problem?”  Mitchell’s voice was laced with laughter.

“I didn’t come!”  Anders kicked again, then winced when Mitchell popped him on the ass for his trouble.

“What did I tell you?  I’m of the mind to enjoy myself.  So you’re going to stay there and take whatever I give you.  Isn’t that right?”

Anders huffed but nodded.  

“Good boy.”  Mitchell draped himself over Anders’ back, kissing the shell of his ear before whispering, “Hold still for me, love.”

Mitchell hooked a finger through the rope around Anders’ throat, pulling it to the side.  He sank his fangs into Anders’ neck, below the first bite mark.  He bit deep, close to the big vein there, before sealing his mouth around the wound and swallowing.  

“John,” Anders whispered.  Mitchell growled and the vibration made him shiver.  He knew that Mitchell was feeding from him, not just a taste.  

They did this so rarely during sex, the novelty made him arch up against Mitchell’s weight.  He wanted Mitchell inside of him, fucking him while feeding from him.  Right now he couldn’t do anything about it, having no choice but to let Mitchell use him, be it for sex, blood, or any other way the vampire saw fit.  If Mitchell touched him at all, he’d shoot off like a rocket.  He was so hard he could hammer nails with his dick.  He wanted to come, but he wanted this to never stop.  When he rolled his hips, Mitchell growled again and pressed him harder into the blanket, and Anders let out a shuddering breath as he went limp.

Mitchell took a final swallow before licking across the bite to seal it with his saliva.  He dropped a kiss to the spot and let go of the rope, allowing it to fall back against Anders’ throat.  He didn’t bother to sit up, instead staying draped over Anders’ back as he reached down between them.  He trailed his fingers through the combination of sweat, lube, spit, and come, and started rubbing Anders’ perineum.  

Bowing his back, Anders closed his eyes.  Mitchell was rubbing right over his prostate, firm enough to send tingles down his spine but not hard enough to get any real stimulation from it.  He rocked his hips, trying to change the pressure or the angle, but Mitchell followed the motion and continued to massage the same spot.  It was maddening, the way those long fingers traced circles across the delicate skin there.  Anders whined and bit his bottom lip.  

“It’s all blood pressure, you know,” Mitchell said conversationally.

It took a second for Anders’ brain to register.  His entire body was an exposed nerve throbbing with need, and Mitchell wanted to chat?  He panted, “What?”

“Sex.  Erections.  Blood flows to the penis, makes it hard, sex happens, the blood flows away.  See?  It’s all about blood pressure.”  Mitchell shrugged, but his fingers never stopped.

“Right.”  Anders could do this.  He could talk as if Mitchell hadn’t been taunting him all evening, as if he wasn’t ready to beg, as if anything mattered but those long fingers teasing him, too much and not enough all at the same time.  He nodded. “Blood pressure.”  

Mitchell kissed Anders’ earlobe and whispered, “You aren’t getting it.  It all runs on blood.  I just took blood from you.”  Mitchell rolled his hips, nudging his very obvious erection against Anders’ leg.  

Anders’ eyes popped open as he made the connection.  “Wait.  Are you saying you can get hard again as long as you feed?”

“Yep.”  Mitchell popped the P against the side of Anders’ neck.

“So you can fuck, and come, and feed, and it’s what?  Vampire viagra?  You get hard again?  How many times can you do that?”

“As long as you have blood.”  Mitchell’s voice lowered to a growl against Anders’ ear.  “I could fuck you to death, little god.”

“Holy shit,” Anders whispered.  That should be far more terrifying, and a lot less sexy, than it sounded as he was tied up and helpless.  Instead of fear, he was hit with a breathless cramp of _want_.

The fingers vanished, along with Mitchell’s weight as he stood up.  There was the snick sound of the lube’s cap, then a rush of cold as Mitchell squirted the lube directly into Anders.

Anders shivered and whined.  Mitchell grabbed the ropes across his back and then the air was gone.  All Anders could manage was little gasping sips of breath as Mitchell eased into him.  Mitchell took his time, and Anders’ head was swimming when Mitchell was fully sheathed.  Mitchell let go of the ropes and gave Anders a chance to catch a breath.  Anders was still light headed when Mitchell fisted the ropes again and started fucking him in earnest.

Mitchell played with the compression, sometimes squeezing the ropes so tight that Anders couldn’t inhale, sometimes relaxing them just enough that Anders could take short, harsh, frustrating pants that were almost worse than no air at all.  He’d wait until Anders’ eyes teared up, then released the ropes so Anders could suck in a desperate breath, getting giddy on the sudden rush of oxygen, before twisting the ropes and cutting off the air again.  The entire time, he kept thrusting into Anders relentlessly.  

Anders was covered in sweat, and his vision was greying out around the edges.  He thought Mitchell was saying something, but his world had narrowed to the slide of Mitchell’s cock inside him and the slap of skin on skin.  Mitchell grabbed his hip to hold him steady and slam into him, and that was what pushed him over the edge.  He wanted to scream but all he could manage was a husky wheeze, and his vision whited out with his release.  Mitchell growled and came shortly after, but it felt fuzzy and far away.  

When Anders came back to himself, Mitchell was pressed against his back and tugging at the ropes.  A twist and pull, and the rope holding his leg up released.  Anders still wasn’t in full control yet and it flopped bonelessly, but Mitchell caught it and eased it down.  

“Mitch?”  Anders wiggled his toes.  Despite the care Mitchell used when tying him up, his foot had gone numb.  

“Don’t stand up yet, love.  Hold still.”

The comforting weight against Anders’ back vanished.  He shivered as sweat cooled, and an uncomfortable glob of lube and god-knew-what-else slithered down the inside of his thigh.  Tears rose unbidden, and before he could stop them one ran down the side of his nose.  He rolled his face against the blanket and sniffled.  

“Are you hurt?” Mitchell asked.  “Talk to me, Anders.”  He ran gentle hands down Anders’ leg, getting the ropes off.

“‘M fine,” Anders muttered into the blanket.  He turned his head to repeat it.  “I’m fine.  That was just a little intense, is all.”  

A few more tags and one hard pull, then the ropes loosened.  Mitchell helped Anders stand, and then turned him to sit on the table so he could get the ropes completely off.  All the while, he kept up a running patter of soothing nonsense.  “You’re so good for me, love.  You’re perfect.”

Anders appreciated it, but he scoffed.  He sniffed again and wiped at his face before he said, “I’m disgusting, is what I am.  I feel sticky.”

Mitchell grinned.  “You are.  Stay there.”  He darted to the fridge and came back with a bottle of water.  He twisted it open, took a swallow, and handed the rest to Anders.  “Drink that.  I’ll go run a bath.”

“What about a quick shower?”  The endorphin rush was wearing off, making Anders feel sluggish.  He took a dutiful swallow of water when Mitchell glared at him.

“No shower.  I took a lot of blood from you.  I don’t want you to get dizzy and fall.”  Mitchell shook his head.  

There was no arguing with a vampire in full caretaker mode, so Anders didn’t bother.  Instead he asked, “Will you wash my hair for me?”

Mitchell gave him a brilliant smile.  “Of course.  Drink that first.  I want the bottle to be empty when I get back.”  He lost the smile and looked away.  “You know I wouldn’t, right?”

“Wouldn’t what?”  Anders’ brain was still not firing properly.  

Mitchell motioned at the water and waited for Anders to have another drink.  He didn’t meet Anders’ eyes when he said, “I wouldn’t drain you.  I’m not going to actually fuck you to death, or anything.”  

“Of course I know that.  Come here.”  Anders set the bottle aside and opened his arms.  When Mitchell stepped up, he pulled the vampire in closer and hugged him.  “I know you won’t hurt me, Mitchell.”

“Yeah?”  Mitchell kissed the bite mark on Anders’ neck before burying his face there.

“Yeah.”  Anders tugged a dark curl before he teased, “It was super hot to think about in the moment, though.”

Mitchell huffed and then took a deep breath.  When he raised his head again, the tightness around his eyes had eased.  “Okay.  I’m going to start that bath, now.”

Anders nodded and watched Mitchell walk away.  

Whether it was a feeding or rough sex, aftercare was important to Mitchell.  There was the aspect of a vampire’s instincts to take care of a steady supply of blood, but Anders knew it went deeper than that.  Every time they did a scene like this and Anders was unharmed, it made Mitchell feel a little more human.  

There was always going to be the weight of the past, and the guilt Mitchell had for the things he had done.  He wouldn’t escape that, but when Anders trusted him like this it reminded Mitchell that the past does not define him.  He was more than just a vampire.  

Anders could hear the water running, so he finished off the bottle of water before Mitchell came back and complained about it.  He wiped at his nose again with a grimace while he wiggled his toes.  The circulation had returned to his feet, and he should be okay to walk.  He knew Mitchell would get worked up if he didn’t wait there though, so he stayed sitting on the table.

He was no good with all this emotional stuff.  He could admit that.  But he knew that if he didn’t let Mitchell take care of him, then Mitchell would worry and mope and be a mess.  Aftercare was not just making sure Anders didn’t pass out from blood loss.  It was also reassuring Mitchell he was not a monster.

Mitchell came back and gave Anders a kiss.  “You finished your water.  You’re so good for me.  Ready for your bath, now?”

Anders felt the heat rising in his face as he blushed, but he ignored it as he nodded.  Mitchell scooped him up, sweaty blanket and all, in a bridal carry.  Anders flailed for a second before locking his arms around Mitchell’s neck.  “I’m too heavy for this!  Put me down before you get a hernia or something.”

Mitchell laughed.  “Vampire strength, remember?”  

There was a lot Anders would do to put that happy smile on Mitchell’s face.  If being carted around did it, then so be it.  

It’s not like any of this was a hardship, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
